Something Sexy
by Danni1989
Summary: Caroline drags Elena to a surprise party to get her out of her post breakup slump on New Years Eve. There she meets male stripper Damon. Written for the A2A exchange on LiveJournal.


**This is written for the 2014 A2A Holiday Exchange on LiveJournal for rosesforever94's amazing prompt. I had fun with this one, writing a bit of naughty fun is always a blast. **

**The Prompt: ** **AH/AU. It's New Year's eve. Caroline throws a surprise party for her girlfriends and invites two insanely hot male strippers (Damon and ? You decide!) What happens is up to you! I want something fun, a one-shot that makes me smile and maybe even blush. **

**Extra points for:**  
><strong>- A hot smut scene<strong>  
><strong>- Drunk Elena<strong>  
><strong>- Lap Dance<strong>  
><strong>- Lots of sexual tension<strong>

**Enjoy and as always leave me a review telling me whether you liked it or you didn't. Merry slightly early Christmas everyone out there! **

* * *

><p>The door buzzer was really starting to annoy me. You'd think if I kept ignoring it, she would go away. Was it too much to ask to wallow in self pity for one night? It wasn't like she got dumped by her boyfriend was four years only last week.<p>

"Elena Marie Gilbert open the damn door. I'm not leaving until you do." Caroline's voice screeched through the speaker box. With an audible sigh I got up and buzzed her up. I knew she was telling the truth. It was just better to let her up and let her do whatever she wanted. I had learned that a long time ago. She was up the stairs in less than two minutes which was a feat considering I was twelve floors up. She must have sprinted.

"Caroline." I said in greeting and she brushed past me, immediately walking into my bedroom.

"Come along." She indicated, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with her.

"What are you doing Care?" I asked defeated. Clearly whatever she had planned involved me leaving the house.

"We are going out. It's time you left the house." She told me and I sighed. I had predicted correctly. She was here to disrupt my calm, quiet evening with whatever she had planned.

"Where are we going?" I implored hoping she would have mercy on me.

"A few of the girls and us are having a quiet dinner at my house. I promised you would be there. Besides it's time you got over the idiotic Liam. He was never good enough for you." She explained and I knew I had no choice in the matter. She searched through my closet with a thoughtful look on her face. I sank into the bed and lay back knowing Caroline had everything under control.

"Go hop into the shower." She ordered me and I rolled my eyes but did as I was told muttering about how irritating she was the entire way. I knew she could hear me, that was the point in this entire exercise.

I spent too much time under the hot spray of the shower because eventually Caroline was pounding on the door.

"Hurry up Elena, we're on a schedule here." She shouted and I obeyed again. This was an often occurring thing, me obeying her. It was the way of our friendship. I got out of the shower and dried off putting on the clothes that Caroline had slipped inside the bathroom door. She had found me a short black bandage style dress with only one shoulder. It was skin tight and definitely New Years Eve friendly. It was a dress that brought me a lot of male attention and I knew that was Caroline's intention. She said I was wasted on Liam and right now I was feeling that she was right. It was hard not to feel that way when you were wearing something so amazing. It was a dress that screamed "get out and move on."

"Are you decent?" She asked at the door and I yelled out affirmatively. She walked in and immediately started working her magic with my hair. Somehow she could make my straight brown hair wavy without too much effort on her part. It was impressive.

"Are there going to be men where we're going?" I asked her and she laughed.

"It's girls night Elena. You can get back out there another time." She said and I pouted. Between the two of us after only a few minutes I was ready to go. She brought me a pair of sky high black peep toes and I put them on. They made my legs look like they were miles long. It was another effect that Liam never really appreciated.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked. She grinned and nodded her head, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the apartment, pausing long enough for me to lock the door on my way out.

When we got to Caroline's a few minutes later a few girls were waiting outside her place.

"Elena, it's great to see you." Rose enthused when she saw me. I smiled and let her hug me before Caroline let us into the house.

"Anyone want wine?" Caroline asked as we all went to sit in her living room. I nodded my head and Caroline brought out the bottle and several glasses. She took the seat next to me and I sipped my first glass.

"Do you have anything harder? I want to get drunk." I told her and she laughed and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Better?" She asked and I nodded.

We all drank for a while until there was a knock on the door and Caroline rushed over to the door and opened it.

"Ladies we have a complaint for excessive noise." Two ridiculously good looking cops said coming in.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah it's not loud enough!" The other one shouted and all the girls started cheering when the music started blaring. Soon the alcohol was flowing even steadier as we watched the two strippers start taking their clothes off for us. The dark haired one was totally my type. He moved sensually and his gaze never wavered from mine. Their opening lines had been so corny and stereotypically stripper but when you looked like that it hardly mattered.

"Damon over here!" One of the girls called out with a dollar bill. I growled, I wanted his attention solely on me. If I was going to move on from Liam, I was going to do it with the stripper called Damon. He was sex personified.

"Having fun?" Caroline asked from beside me as she was giving a lap dance to the one they called Enzo.

"Isn't is supposed to be him giving you a lap dance?" I asked. He was the stripper, she was the client.

"I wanted to give him one. He can feel free to do whatever he wants to me afterwards." She said and he smirked in response. I laughed and drained my glass.

"I want him." I stated pointing across the room to the dark haired sex god.

"Then go get him. That right there is an excellent way to get over Liam." She urged me. I knew she was only urging me in his direction to get me away from her and the other stripper. She wanted him to have her total attention, it was what he deserved. He was the one receiving a lap dance. I went over to where Damon and the other girls were and sat down with them. He was teasing the other girls with button after button being undone and his eyes quickly found mine again. He was going to be rich when he left here with all the ones that they kept giving him per button. He had a permanent smirk on his face and the tension crackled in the air. If I was feeling confident I would say that he wanted me too.

"Give me a lap dance!" Andi called out pulling a fifty dollar bill out of her bra and thrusting it at him. He chuckled and pocketed the bill and going to do just as she said. His gaze stayed locked on mine for the entirety of his performance and Andi never noticed. She was too occupied in how he was moving over her. She was clearly turned on and I couldn't blame her. I was turned on from watching him move, wishing I was Andi in that very moment. I wanted him and all my friends were getting in the way. Needing another drink I walked away, unable to watch that anymore. I was jealous of a friend because she was being touched by the stripper that I wanted. Now I had experienced everything. This was as weird as it got.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice said from behind me so I spun around and tried to make myself appear sophisticated and not at all drunk. Damon was standing behind me looking thoroughly hot.

"Yeah, but I can't help but notice I haven't got any attention from the hot police man." I said poking his chest with my fingertip.

"You want attention?" He asked me with a sexy lilt to his voice.

"I do. I didn't come here tonight for nothing." I said, my voice taking on that husky quality that it got when I was turned on. I was turned on without him ever touching me. This was far better than my night of solitary confinement in my apartment.

"Well what do you want?" He asked me seductively. I idly wondered if his voice was always like that, or if he just used it to seduce willing girls like me. I was more than willing and his voice easily added to the desire I already felt for him.

"I don't know. All sorts of things." I told him hoping I was flirting well enough. I wasn't really used to flirting. It didn't come naturally to me but in this situation I hoped I was doing it well enough. Best case scenario I would get laid tonight, worst he would laugh and walk away.

"Well what sorts of things? I could help you if I had some sort of direction." He told me.

"Well you see I need to get over someone and a wise person once told me the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." I told him and he laughed.

"Ah so you're using me?" He asked but I didn't feel like he was judging me. He was simply saying it as a statement of fact.

"Not really, no. It's been long enough now for me to start moving on. This is just the first step. So what do you say?" I asked. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife and I really hoped he wasn't going to dismiss me and walk away. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he chose Andi or one of the other girls over me. Enzo had clearly chosen Caroline and they had completely disappeared. I could only imagine what was going down right about now in a closed bedroom. I wanted to be doing the exact same thing.

"You must have been dating quite the moron. Anyone who leaves you has serious issues." He spoke and I blushed. I loved the compliment, it had been so long. Liam wasn't one of those guys in the least.

"I don't want to talk about him, that's so over." I told him and he nodded.

"So what do you want then?" He asked me seductive once again.

"Well I'm drunk and I'm not going to remember this in the morning, so I think we should fuck." I told him. If I was sober I wouldn't have said half the things I said to him.

"Well, I usually don't fuck clients." He told me with a smirk on his face. He was going to make me work for this. Lucky for him when I drank all my inhibitions went out the window. Yet another thing that Liam didn't like about me.

"I'll make you want to fuck me." I warned him. I downed my drink and pulled back back into the living room. When we were there I found an empty chair and pushed him down into it. The stereo was playing a sexy beat that was perfect to move to so I climbed up and straddled the chair. I started moving my hips to the beat of the music with my hands on his cheat. I started lowering my mouth to his and he tried to kiss me but I pulled back at the last minute.

"No, you don't get that unless you fuck me." I said grinding down on him. He groaned and I could feel him hardening. I was glad to know that he was affected by me. He saw a lot of women in his line of work so it would make sense if not all of them aroused him anymore. As he danced over him I licked his ear and pulled his lobe into my mouth nibbling slightly. Booze made me far bolder than I usually was and tonight I was happy for it. I needed to get out of my shell and this was the way to do it.

"Jesus fuck you are good at this." He groaned and I smirked. I was getting to him, that's what I wanted.

"You know how to stop me." I hinted and he shook his head.

"I don't fuck clients. That's more Enzo's gig than mine." He huffed. I sighed and got off of him. I had every intention of making him fuck me, one way or another. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." I said pulling the pants that he had put back on after his show down.

"What are you doing." He asked, I could tell that he was in pain. He was dangerously aroused and I just wanted to help him. If helping him made him realize that he needed to fuck me then so be it.

"Helping you." I told him as innocently as I could. When I freed his dick I dropped down to my knees and licked a stripe from his base up to his tip. When I got to the tip I pressed the point of my tongue against the slit at the end of his dick and he bit back a curse word. I was glad that he wasn't pushing me away, clearly his rule wasn't that strict. He was willing to let me do this, or I just didn't give him much of a choice. I licked back down and over his sac while I jacked his shaft in my hand. His chest heaved and he looked to be having a hard time controlling himself. Neither of us cared that there were other women in the room watching this with rapt fascination. They wanted to be where I was but I definitely wasn't sharing my spot. I wanted all of him. I knew I would hear all about this in the morning. I was going to be the girl who sucked a guy off in front of a bunch of other girls for the foreseeable future but I didn't care. I took one of his balls into my mouth and he shouted like he had been burned.

"Jesus Christ." He shouted and threw his head back.

"You like that baby?" I asked him.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me. You're going to make me break my only rule." He moaned with his eyes pressed shut.

"You promise to break that rule, I promise to make it all better." I said to him and he nodded his head.

"Please." He pleaded with me and I smirked. I was so happy to be getting what I wanted. I latched back onto his tip and sucked with reckless abandon. I swirled my tongue around him and jacked the rest of him until he blew into my mouth with a shout. He released in several long spurts and I hoped he had an excellent rebound period because I was going to need him inside me sooner rather than later.

"Now you owe me." I told him standing up.

"In a minute, I don't think I can move just yet." He said dazed.

"Did you like that?" I asked him knowing full well that he did.

"You're a goddess. What's your name?" He asked me.

"Elena." I told him offering him my hand.

"Where are you taking me Elena?" He asked when he stood up and found that his legs could carry his weight again.

"Spare bedroom. Come with me, you owe me an orgasm." I gestured and he followed behind me not even bothering to put his pants back on. The other girls were salivating watching him walk by with absolutely nothing covering him. They would have to deal with it because he was mine for the night.

When we got into the bedroom I shut the door and he finally kissed my lips. It had been hard not letting him kiss me when I was giving him his lap dance. His tongue played in my mouth and I wrapped my hand around his cock and started pumping trying to get him aroused again. He kissed down my neck and sucked on the side of my neck most likely leaving a mark. He moved up and sucked my ear lobe into his mouth and I groaned. The guy was a master with his mouth and I couldn't get enough. He found the zipper on the side of my dress and pushed it down while I kicked my shoes off. He was hardening in my hand and I was more than impressed by his rebound rate. He pushed my dress down and unsnapped my strapless bra before moving down to suckle my nipples.

"Damon." I moaned pushing my chest closer to his face.

"I'm going to blow your mind." He promised me and I had no doubts whatsoever.

"I expect nothing less." I responded and he kissed me again. His tongue was in my mouth the second I opened. He quickly got rid of all of my clothes and picked me up.

"We're doing this my way." He said and I nodded eagerly, not sure where he wanted me. "Up on your hands and knees."

I scrambled to obey him and when he was on the bed behind me I was up on all fours ready for him. He shocked me by using his tongue down there first. I bucked and pushed back towards his face harder but he held me still. He shoved his tongue into my hole and I fought the urge to buck again.

"You taste so damn good." He moaned against me. I couldn't take this, the anticipation was just too much.

"Oh God." I groaned and buried my face into the bed. When he finished he straightened and guided his dick inside me.

"What do you want baby?" He asked me and I had to figure out how to respond.

"Something sexy." I told him the alcohol still buzzing in my head.

"That really narrows it down." He said as he started moving inside me. I was more than happy to let him set the pace with this. He was clearly far more experienced than I was. I buried my head back into the quilt hoping to keep the noises that wanted to come out at bay. I didn't want to embarrass myself when he was clearly so much more experienced. He was fairly stoic while I was completely falling apart.

"I want to hear you." He grunted as he never slowed down. In fact he sped up slightly until he was fucking me hard. My less gave out and I fell into the mattress with him on top of and inside me. He never slowed down his rhythm and I didn't want him to. I had never been fucked like this, and I knew I was going to want it again after I recovered from this.

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" I moaned and he chuckled in my ear.

"The name is Damon but for you I'll answer to God." He whispered and I fought the urge to laugh. This wasn't a moment to laugh, this was a moment to come hard. I was so nearly to the proverbial edge and I knew that when I got there it was going to be explosive. I'm pretty sure it will be far more than anything I've ever experienced before.

"Damon..." I moaned trailing off. I didn't need to say anything else, he seemed to know exactly what I needed. He snaked his hand underneath my body, somehow pushing my lower half even closer to his as he started circling my clit with his finger. He was kissing my shoulder and I couldn't take anymore. With a keening cry of his name I released, my muscles spasmed and my legs felt like something akin to jello. He picked up his pace not that I was too aware of it until he called out my name and spilled inside me. Thank God for the modern technology of birth control, I hadn't even been thinking about that when we got in here.

"Well shit..." He said rolling over onto his back when he regained the ability to move. If his orgasm had been anywhere near as powerful as mine, he would have felt like jello too.

"That was amazing." I told him rolling onto my side.

"Well thank you. It's always nice to be praised for my skills." He teased and I laughed in response.

"No really it was amazing." I repeated.

"Are you over your ex?" He asked me and I smiled.

"Liam who?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"So what now? We need to make you forget his first name too? After all it is a New Year, it's time to start fresh." He told

me and I nodded.

"Something sexy." I said cheekily.


End file.
